


Мы – не друзья

by Mary_Meow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Rage, Realization, Self-Acceptance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Meow/pseuds/Mary_Meow
Summary: Когда Фуюхико Кузурю начинает разговор с Махиру впервые после пробуждения класса 77-Б, беседа не ладится, как только Махиру вспоминает, что тот сделал с Сато.





	Мы – не друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Not Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531158) by [HopeyMcHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyMcHope/pseuds/HopeyMcHope). 



> Поддержите автора оригинала! :3

– Эй, Махиру!

Голос принадлежал Фуюхико Кузурю, который только что зашёл в столовую – точнее, переделанную столовую солдат – на борту украденного бывшими Осколками Отчаяния корабля Фонда Будущего. Пеко Пекояма шагала следом за ним.

Махиру Коидзуми вздохнула, услышав голос Фуюхико, зовущий ее по имени, но она постаралась улыбнуться как можно радостнее, опуская свою ложку в миску с хлопьями. Девушка на мгновение перевела взгляд на стол, убеждаясь, что молоко не попало на объектив фотоаппарата.

Единственными, кто находился в комнате кроме тех троих, были Нагито Комаэда и Хаджиме Хината. Они ели бублики за столом, недалеко от Махиру.  
Комаэда повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как вошел юный Якудза. Красный и зеленый глаза Хаджиме следили за всеми в комнате.

Кузурю быстро махнул рукой Хаджиме и Нагито, перед тем, как вновь обратиться к Коидзуми.  
– У меня есть просьба к тебе. – Произнес он, присаживаясь за стол Махиру. Пеко осталась стоять прямо за его стулом.

– Серьезно? – Подняла бровь Коидзуми, искренне удивившись.

– Именно. – Фуюхико продолжил. – Мы с Пеко хотели бы, чтобы ты нас сфотографировала. Знаешь, у нас нет совместных фотографий, где мы только вдвоем. И не было во время обучение в Академии. Ты фотографировала нас, да, но мы были так сконцентрированны на сокрытии прошлого, что упустили шанс довольствоваться школьными годами вместе.

– Я поняла. – Наконец ответила Махиру.

Кузурю немного озадачился ее уклончивым ответом.  
– Ну, эм, ты согласна?

Девушка отвела взгляд в сторону, избегая зрительного контакта.  
– Да. – Пробормотала она. – Я думаю, я смогу сделать это.

– Окей, хорошо. – Кивнул Фуюхико.

Пеко улыбнулась Махиру.  
– Я ценю это. – Поблагодарила ее мечница.

Фотограф подняла голову к Пекояме.  
– Без проблем. – Через силу произнесла она невозмутимым тоном.

Фуюхико взглянул на мечницу, после обратил заинтересованный взгляд к Махиру.  
– Еще один вопрос. – Заявил он последней. – Какого хрена ты так _странно_ себя ведёшь?

Коидзуми подняла бровь.  
– А... Я не знаю. Разве? – Она наклонила голову. 

– _Черт побери_ , да! – Утвердил Кузурю. Он задумался на несколько секунд, после щелкнул пальцами. – О, я понял! Ты испуганна, потому что Пеко убила тебя в Нео Программе?  
Пеко явно не была довольна тем, как буднично якудза поднял эту тему. 

Махиру закатила глаза.  
– Это точно не лучшее воспоминание, – Признала она. – Но нет, я думаю не об этом. 

– Тогда какие-то проблемы со _мной_? – Голос Фуюхико резко переполнился агрессией. 

Взгляды Махиру и якудзы наконец пересеклись. Девушка помрачнела.  
– Вообще-то, да. 

Кузурю откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки за головой, ухмыляясь.  
– О, правда? Девчонка-фотограф не любит якудз? 

– Не особенно, – Признала она, – Но это все еще не та проблема, которая волнует меня. 

– Тогда _что_? 

– Ты правда _забыл_? – Задала вопрос девушка. Она все еще грустила, но сейчас к этой грусти добавилось какое-то болезненное веселье. – Забавно... – Пробормотала она себе под нос. 

Осознание отразилось на лице Кузурю.  
– Погоди, ты говоришь о... 

– Ты убил мою лучшую подругу, – Произнесла Коидзуми ровным тоном. – Странно даже думать, что ты _забыл_ об этом. Я не смогла. Даже если бы хотела. 

Фуюхико как можно угрожаеще усмехнулся.  
– Я убил многих людей. Что, будешь делать вид, будто ты хренов ангел? – Он ответил тем же. – Ты совершила много больного, плохого дерьма. Все мы. 

– Да, и я жалею об этом каждый день. – Тихо ответила Коидзуми./ 

– Как и я! – Не отступил парень. 

– Тогда ты, должно быть, жалеешь о смерти Сато? – Внезапно выдала Махиру. 

Его злость растаяла и превратилась в замешательство.  
– Я... Ну... 

– Ты не жалеешь, верно?! – Наступала Махиру. 

В этот момент, его ярость вернулась. Он вскочил и откинул стул.  
– Эта сука убила мою гребанную _сестру_! 

Коидзуми вскочила в один миг.  
– Не смей называть ее так! – Прокричала она, ударяя рукой об стол 

– Шаг назад. – Повысила тон Пеко. Она молниеносно выхватила меч и оказалась перед фотографом.  
Махиру сделала шаг назад, ее губы скривились. Она казалась готовой и кричать, и плакать, и рычать. 

В комнате наступила тишина. 

За другим столом Нагито уронил бублик и наблюдал за ссорой, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Хабибем? – Пробурчал он с полным ртом. 

– Знаю. – Успокоил его Хаджиме. – Я слежу. 

Фотограф вновь обратила взгляд к Фуюхико.  
– Ты _знал_ ее? – Продолжила девушка. На ее глазах появились слезы. – Ты знал хоть _что-нибудь_ о ней? 

– Я знал, что она совершила. – Ответил все еще взбешенный Кузурю.  
– _Факты?_ – Потребовала Коидзуми. 

Фуюхико промолчал. 

– Ты слышал её _признание_?! – Махиру продолжила наступление. – Ты видел, как она сделала это? 

– Если дело в фактах, – Неожиданно, на его лице появилась улыбка. – Она _призналась_ мне. 

Сердце девушки пропустило удар.  
– Боже мой... – Произнесла она, затаив дыхание. – Ублюдок... Ты _пытал_ ее, не так ли?! Поэтому ее не было три дня, до момента, как нашли ее тело?! – Голос Махиру превратился в сердитое шипение. – Ты и твои люди... Вы _наслаждались ее болью_! 

Фуюхико промолчал. 

– И ты бы сделал это снова, да?! – Фотограф продолжила, с губ сорвался ненормальный смешок. – Ты думал, что то, что она убила твою сестру... _Оправдывает_ то, что ты пытал ее, ранил ее и наблюдал за тем, как она умирает... 

– Это не просто было правильным. – Прервал её Кузурю. – То, кем и чем я являлся, делало это _обязательным_. 

Махиру начала трястись от ярости и боли. Хината поднялся, готовый вмешаться в любой момент. 

– Ты бы сделал это снова... – Произнесла Махиру беззвучно. Ее голос начал дрожать. Эта фраза не была вопросительной. 

– Ты имеешь ввиду, если бы кто-то, кого я люблю, умер? – Спросил Фуюхико. Его взгляд задержался на Пеко, затем вновь вернулся к Коидзуми. В его глазах появился вызов. – Да. Да, я бы сделал это снова. 

Махиру отвернулась, «сложив оружие». Около тридцати секунд она стояла так, молча всхлипывая. 

Пеко шагнула назад, к Кузурю, однако так и не убрала свой меч. 

Фуюхико вздохнул. Он все еще хмурится, но гнев исчез.  
– Смотри. – Произнес он, обращаясь к Коидзуми. Это все произошло годы назад, верно? Не можем ли мы, к примеру, попробовать двигаться, черт возьми, вперед? Мы все прошли через ад, будучи Осколками Отчаяния, мы все прошли через Нео Программу... Эношима играла с нами годами. Разве мы не достаточно прошли вместе, чтобы отпустить всю эту хрень? 

Махиру прекратила всхлипывать. 

– Фуюхико. – Тихо начала девушка, все еще находясь к нему спиной. – Я... Я не думаю... Что ты действительно плохой человек. Не в душе. – Искренне произнесла она. – Я буду работать с тобой, чтобы искупить все, что мы совершили, будучи Осколками Отчаяния. 

Когда Коидзуми развернулась к якудзе, по ее щекам все еще текли слезы. И продолжила говорить она сквозь зубы. 

– Но я _любила ее_ , ты, кусок дерьма. – Девушка прерывисто вздохнула. – Я не пойду против тебя. Я не предам тебя. Но также, я не прощу тебя и я _никогда_ не буду твоим _другом_. 

Она схватила фотоаппарат и вышла из столовой, каждый ее шаг отзывался эхом. 

Пеко наконец спрятала свой меч. Кузурю вернулся за стол и издал стон. Слишком сосредоточенный на том, что только что произошло, он не сразу заметил, как Нагито и Хината подошли. Только когда Пекояма привлекла внимание к новоприбывшим, Фуюхико наконец поднял голову. 

–Открытие того, что ты убил её лучшую подругу, было последним, что она осознала в Нео Программе. – Напомнил ему Хаджиме. – Для нее это воспоминание все еще свежо. 

– И... Что? – Спросил Кузурю. – Думаешь, она отпустит это наконец? 

– Нет. – Сурово отрезал Хаджиме. – Она _никогда_ не отпустит. Её боль никуда не уйдёт. Но она _будет_ все меньше и меньше, и Коидзуми станет менее враждебно относиться к тебе. 

Фуюхико отвел взгляд и уставился на что-то прямо перед собой. – Ты звучишь, как гребанный терапевт. 

– Мне пришлось изучать многие работы Миайи Геккогахары, когда я пытался вывести всех остальных из комы, – Попытался объясниться Хината. – Она помогала в создании Нео Программы, в конце концов. 

– Это невероятная возможность, Фуюхико! – Комаэда неожиданно наполнился энтузиазмом. – Коидзуми сейчас испытывает такое отчаяние, что, когда вы наконец помиритесь, родится по-настоящему великолепная _надежда_! 

– О, _Боже_. – Застонал Кузурю, опуская голову на стол. 

– Не помогает. – Прошептал Хината Комаэде. 

Фуюхико почувствовал, как кто-то положил руку на его плечо. Он понял, кто это, даже не взглянув, но все же поднял голову и слабо улыбнулся Пеко. 

Пеко вернула улыбку. Хината заметил, как простое прикосновение смогло успокоить Фуюхико. 

Хаджиме прочистил горло, из-за чего Фуюхико оглянулся на него с раздражением.  
– Есть, чем поделиться? – Саркастично спросил он. 

– На самом деле, всего лишь факт. – Спокойно произнес Хината. – Твоя сестра постоянно угрожала убить Махиру. 

Это вернуло Фуюхико ярость.  
– Что ты, блять, имеешь в виду? – Произнес злобно Кузурю, разьяренно наблюдая за Хинатой. 

– Только то, что я сказал. – Продолжил Хаджиме. – Я был в одном классе с Нацуми и Сато, и я видео это своими глазами. Она не просто дразнила Сато, но и угрожала Махиру напрямую. 

– И чего ты _ожидал_? – Прошипел якудза. – Моя сестра была слишком ненормальной даже для _нашей_ семьи. Но, что более важно, она Якудза. У нас есть чертова репутация, которую стоило бы учесть! 

– Весьма оправданно. – Протянул Хината с сарказмом, усмехаясь. – Но _и тебе_ стоило бы учесть вот что: Что бы _ты_ сделал, если бы кто-то угрожал убить Пеко и ты точно бы знал, что этот человек сможет подтвердить свои слова делом? Что бы ты сделал с этим человеком? 

Фуюхико побледнел, но его гнев только усилился.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Нацуми _заслужила_ свою смерть, ублюдок?! 

– Не совсем. – Ответил Хаджиме, пожав плечами. – Я не думаю, что кто-либо _заслуживает_ быть убитым. Но ты должен понимать, что на месте Сато ты бы поступил также. 

Кузурю отвернулся от него, явно раненный. Он сжал кулаки, а после выдал:  
– _Иди нахер_ , Камукура. 

– _Достаточно_. – Вмешалась Пеко, глядя на Хинату. – Оставь его в покое. 

Хаджиме улыбнулся.  
– У всех есть человек, ради которого они бы пошли на все. – Объяснил он. – Для вас обоих, этот человек очевиден. Но для Махиру? Этот человек _мертв_. Она умерла, крича- 

– Остановись. – Прошептал Фуюхико. 

– На _твоих_ руках. – Продолжил Хаджиме. – И зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты заставил ее умолять, наблюдая за тем, как она умирает? 

– Я сказала, ДОСТАТОЧНО. – Прокричала Пеко, схватившись за рукоять меча. 

Хаджиме продолжал спокойно улыбаться.  
– Ты сделал это, потому что _поступил бы точно также_ на ее месте. 

Фуюхико ударил рукой по столу.  
– Я сказал тебе _закрыть рот_. 

– Тебе пора уйти, Хината. – Приказала ему Пекояма, обнажая свой меч. 

Хаджиме кивнул.  
– Возможно, теперь ты поймёшь. – Произнес он, разворачиваясь. 

Когда он вернулся ко своему столу, Комаэда с широко открытыми глазами прошептал ему:  
– Нехорошо. 

Хаджиме едва взглянул на друга.  
– Это было необходимо.– Ответил он. 

– Тебя почти убили. – Произнес Комаэда. – Хорошо, что я был рядом, чтобы принести тебе удачу. 

– Я не был в опасности. – Хината заверил Нагито, присаживаясь обратно. – Они живут кодексом, который никогда не даст им убить меня. Я - тот, кто вывел Пеко из ее комы, следовательно, они обязаны мне. 

– О... – Произнес Комаэда, все еще растерянный. Он поднял взгляд, думая о чем-то своем. – В этом случае, мне стоило стоять еще дальше, чтобы моя ужасная удача не убила _меня_. 

– Я говорил о том, что если Махиру и Фуюхико хотят двигаться вперед, ему нужно пожалеть о своих действиях. – Хината немного улыбнулся. 

Нагито покачал головой и пожал плечами.  
– Полагаю, такой мусор как я, не может и надеяться на то, что он сможет понять мудрость Изуру Камукуры. 

Хаджиме закатил глаза.  
– Молчи и ешь свой бублик. – Вздохнул он. 


End file.
